¿Dónde quedó el amor?
by lisahayeshunter
Summary: ¿Será posible que el exceso de trabajo acabe con al amor de Rick y Lisa? Visto desde la perspectiva de Lisa Un regalo adelantado del Día del Amor y la Amistad.


¡Hola a todos! Espero que estén muy bien. Este es un pequeño fic que se me ocurrió después de escuchar una canción cuando iba rumbo a mi casa.

Para aquellos que han preguntado sobre el nuevo capítulo de _Porque te amo_ ya está en proceso, aunque aún necesita unos retoques. Muchas gracias por todos sus lindos comentarios sobre este fic, y los demás que he publicado.

Aprovecho para desearles a todos un lindo día del amor y la amistad.

¿Dónde quedó el amor?

Lisa abrió los ojos para encontrarse nuevamente sola. Todas las luces estaban apagadas y no se escuchaba ni un solo ruido. Tristemente vio el lugar donde su marido debió haber dormido, el frío del lecho le indicó que ya hacía tiempo que se había ido. Se levantó y caminó al cuarto de su hijo para encontrar la cuna vacía. Así había estado pasando la última semana. Rick se iba temprano y se llevaba al pequeño Roy, de apenas un año, a la guardería de la base, para después dirigirse a su patrullaje habitual. Lisa se alistaba y se dirigía a la base donde visitaba rápidamente a su hijo en la guardería y después se iba a su oficina donde se la pasaba con Exedor y el Doctor Lang discutiendo sobre los avances de la nueva nave Robotech. En algunas de las juntas era necesaria la presencia de Rick, y al terminar intercambiaban unas cuantas palabras, y cuando tenían suerte, una taza de café, pero la mayoría de las veces en cuanto la junta terminaba, él debía retirarse.

Habían pasado cinco años desde que se casaran, y Lisa no podía negar que seguía amando a su esposo igual o más que cuando unieron sus vidas. De igual forma sabía que a su manera, él también la amaba. A pesar de eso no podía negarse que el exceso de trabajo de ambos y la falta de tiempo había hecho que su relación se viera relegada a un segundo, e incluso, tercer término. Las cosas se estaban enfriando entre ellos y eso la hacía sentirse miserable.

No sabía que hacer, o a quien pedir consejo. Si su amiga Claudia estuviera viva, todo sería muy diferente. Pero ahora, ella tenía que afrontar sola la situación por la que estaba pasando.

Con paso lento se dirigió a su oficina. El sonido de sus tacones siendo lo único que interrumpía el silencio del lugar. Abrió la puerta y fue directo a su escritorio. Al acercarse sintió un tenue aroma a rosas. Al voltear a su lado derecho vio un pequeño arreglo floral con seis rosas. Sorprendida, olfateó las flores y tomó la tarjeta que llevaban. ¿Por qué lo habría hecho Rick? No era su aniversario, y aún faltaban dos semanas para San Valentín. Un pequeño calorcito comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo mientras abría el sobrecito para leer lo que decía la tarjeta.

"Para la mujer más hermosa de toda Nueva Macross y sus alrededores. Tu admirador secreto." – Leyó Lisa en un susurro. – "¿Pero qué es esto?" – Se cuestionó aún más sorprendida. Sin pensarlo le llamó a su secretaria. – "Emily, ¿Entró alguien a mi oficina esta mañana?"

"No Almirante, nadie se ha acercado por aquí."

"¿Ni siquiera el Capitán Hunter?" – Indagó esperanzada.

"No Señora, absolutamente nadie ha entrado a su oficina. ¿Sucede algo?"

"No, nada." – Respondió desganada. Volvió su vista de nuevo a las rosas, las tomó y se dirigió al bote de basura. Estaba a punto de tirarlas, pero no se atrevió. Eran demasiado hermosas para tirarlas, y por algún motivo la hacían sentir muy bien, apreciada. Regresó al escritorio y acomodó las flores donde las había encontrado. Dándoles un último vistazo, esbozó una sonrisa y se dirigió a la sala de juntas.

Dos horas después regresó de nuevo a su oficina, y al comenzar a examinar unos informes sonó el intercomunicador.

"Señora, el Capitán Hunter desea saber si puede atenderlo." – Se escuchó la voz de su secretaria.

"Dígale que pase, por favor." – Contestó la mujer. Colgó mientras acomodaba su peinado y su saco para que su esposo la encontrara presentable.

"Capitán Rick Hunter, Almirante. Buenas tardes." – Dijo el hombre cuadrándose frente a la mujer.

"¿Qué lo trae por esta oficina Capitán?" – Le contestó la mujer fingiendo seriedad.

"Llegué temprano del patrullaje y quise saber si estabas desocupada para comer juntos." – Le respondió ya en tono menos formal mientras se sentaba en la silla frente al escritorio. – "¡Hmm! Que rico aroma." – Confesó al sentir el aroma de las flores y voltear a ver en donde se encontraban. – "Veo que la Almirante se tomó el tiempo de comprar flores para su oficina."

"¿Pero tú no . . .?" – Comenzó a preguntar Lisa sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al darse cuenta de que Rick no le había mandado las rosas.

"¿Yo qué?" – Cuestionó sin sospechar nada.

"No, nada, olvídalo." – Dijo con algo de tristeza.

En ese momento se escuchó la voz de la secretaria anunciando que el Capitán Hunter era solicitado en el hangar. Rick se despidió de su esposa con un beso en la frente y salió rápidamente del lugar, dejando a una Lisa consternada.

Al finalizar su larga jornada, se dirigió a su coche. Al acerarse, notó que había un papel en el parabrisas. Lo tomó pensando que era algún panfleto publicitario. Lo abrió para toparse con una nota que decía: "_Hoy te vez excepcionalmente hermosa. Tu admirador secreto._" Volteó para todos lados sólo para ver que su chofer se venía acercando al auto.

"Mark, ¿viste quién puso esto en el auto?"

"No Señora, yo estaba en el baño, pero antes de irme no había ningún papel. ¿Quiere que llame a seguridad?"

"No Mark, vámonos a casa."

Cuando llegó a casa, Rick ya había preparado la cena, y bañado a Roy. El chiquillo estaba en el suelo sobre una cobija, jugando con unos cubos. Lisa lo tomó en brazos y se dirigió al comedor. El bebé le sonreía y le hablaba en ese idioma de bebé que tanto le fascinaba a Lisa. Ella le contestaba y el niño reía y la abrazaba. Rick le ayudó a sentarse y le sirvió la cena. No hablaron mucho. Lisa no le comentó nada de la nota que había encontrado en el auto. Temía por la reacción del hombre.

Después de cenar y lavar los trastes, llevaron a Roy a dormir. Luego Lisa tomó un largo baño con agua caliente, y al salir, Rick ya estaba acostado. Lisa se dirigió al tocador y se sentó mientras cepillaba su cabello. Una vez que estuvo lista, se dirigió a la cama y se metió entre las cobijas. Pensó en abrazarse de Rick, pero por algún motivo no quiso ser ella quien empezara ese contacto. Después de unos minutos, sintió como Rick se movió en la cama, y casi enseguida, sintió su torso recargado en su espalda y su brazo alrededor de su cintura.

"Buenas noches, Lisa." – Le dijo el hombre y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Buenas noches, Rick." – Le contestó ella para después sentir como él acomodó nuevamente la cabeza en la almohada, dejando su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Esa noche Lisa casi no pudo dormir.

A la mañana siguiente toda la rutina se repitió de nuevo, y al llegar a su oficina se encontró con otro arreglo de flores, igual al primero. Toda esa semana sucedió exactamente lo mismo. En su oficina encontraba un arreglo de flores con los mensajes: "Eres la mujer más hermosa." "Que suerte tiene tu marido." "Sería feliz si estuviera a tu lado." "Por ti daría mi vida sin pensarlo." Siempre firmadas igual "Tu admirador secreto". Al salir, siempre encontraba notas en el parabrisas del auto diciéndole lo hermosa e inteligente que era. Siempre teniendo en común que nadie veía quien le dejaba las flores y las notas. Sospechaba que era alguien de la base, pues era ahí donde siempre aparecían los mensajes.

Eso ya era demasiado. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero no sabía con quien. Un día, como mandada por el cielo, obtuvo su respuesta.

Lisa estaba en la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo cuando alguien se el acercó. Al levantar la vista se encontró con la familiar figura de Miriya.

"¿Te sucede algo Lisa?" – Preguntó la Zentraedi mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" – Cuestionó Lisa pensando que la mujer frente a ella no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo ayudar a una mujer en su situación.

"Pues estás más seria de lo normal. Hace rato que te sirvieron el café y lo único que haz hecho es darle vuelta con la cuchara. Ya ha de estar frío." – En ese momento Lisa bajo la vista para comprobar que su mano sujetaba la cuchara y el café aún daba vueltas en la taza.

"¿Tienes tiempo?" – Preguntó sabiendo que dadas las circunstancias, Miriya sería la única que se atrevería a darle un consejo no profesional.

"Claro" – Sin decir palabra, ambas mujeres se dirigieron a la oficina de la Almirante Hayes. Al entrar, le pidió a su secretaria que no le pasara ninguna llamada o mensaje, ni siquiera de su marido.

"¡Qué agradable aroma!" – Dijo la mujer mientras veía que en cada mesita, librero y escritorio, había un ramo de rosas. – "Rick se está viendo muy esplendido contigo." – Confesó mientras se sentaba. – "Aunque tú no te vez muy contenta."

"Lo que sucede . . . es que . . . es que . . . no son . . . de Rick." – Dijo la mujer mientras se sentaba en su acostumbrado lugar y bajaba la mirada.

"¿Entonces de quién son?"

"No lo sé. Sólo sé que desde hace una semana, al llegar a la oficina hay un nuevo arreglo. . . Y no sólo es eso."

"¿A no?"

"No, al salir, en el coche siempre me encuentro notas . . . de amor."

"¿Segura que no son de Rick?"

"Claro que no. Cuando las vio se sorprendió tanto como tú. Además, nuestra situación no está muy bien últimamente. Casi no nos vemos. Más que mi marido parece mi ama de llaves. Yo paso todo mi tiempo aquí. Ni siquiera puedo estar con Roy tanto como quisiera. . . ¡Hay Miriya! No se que hacer."

"Si yo fuera tú lo disfrutaría." – Dijo Miriya con una sonrisa de medio lado.

"¡¿Pero estas loca?! Lo que quiero es que esto termine. Soy una mujer casada, con un hijo, y aunque mi matrimonio esté un poco . . . enfriado, eso no quiere decir que voy a aceptar los regalos de alguien más.

"Por favor Lisa. No me vas a decir que el ver esas flores todas las mañanas, y las notitas en las tardes no te hacen sentir bien. ¿No te sientes alagada de que alguien se preocupe tanto por ti como para tomarse el tiempo de hacer todas esas cosas?"

"Me sentiría mejor si fueran de Rick . . . del hombre que amo."

"Pero no lo son. Sigue mi consejo, disfruta de los regalos. Si quieres, imagina que son de Rick para que no te sientas mal."

"Pero no lo son."

"Pero tampoco sabes quien los manda. Hazme caso Lisa." – Dijo la mujer mientras se levantaba de su lugar. – "Disfruta de las atenciones de tu enamorado secreto. Tal vez pronto se le pase el entusiasmo, y sobre todo, tal vez nunca sepas quien es. A mi me parece algo miy tierno." – Diciendo esto salió de la oficina dejando a una pensativa Lisa.

"Disfrutar de los regalos." – Se repitió mientras veía el último arreglo que encontrara esa misma mañana.

Esa tarde al llegar a casa, como siempre se encontró a Rick cuidando al pequeño Roy, cenaron y se fueron a dormir. Lisa se fue a bañar y al salir, su esposo ya estaba en la cama. La mujer escuchó un pequeño ronquido de su marido cuando ella entró a la cama. Lisa se acercó a él por la espalda y le dio un beso en el hombro. Como respuesta, sólo recibió otro ronquido.

"Buenas noches." – Dijo Lisa en un susurro mientras se daba la vuelta y quedaba dándole la espalda a su marido. Una lágrima solitaria bajó por sus mejillas. Repentinamente las palabras de Miriya llegaron a su memoria. Disfrutar de los regalos de ese otro hombre. Alguien que la apreciaba y que aunque ella no quisiera, le ponía una sonrisa en la cara y le hacía su día.

La Capitana Hayes se levantaba todas las mañanas con una sonrisa en la cara, y a pesar de que le dolía encontrar el lugar de su marido vacío, sabía que había alguien que se interesaba en ella. Ya no le importaba quien fuera, para ella su admirador secreto tenía rostro y nombre. En su imaginación veía ese hombre de cabello oscuro comprando un ramo de flores todas las mañanas y escribiendo notas de amor todas las tardes. En su imaginación veía un par de ojos azules siguiéndola a cada paso que daba. Eso hacía que los arreglos y las notas tuvieran más sentido para ella. La hacían sentirse feliz. Todo siguió igual hasta esa mañana de San Valentín.

La mujer había puesto su alarma para levantarse antes de que se fuera Rick. Cuando sonó, se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a la cocina. Después de todo era el Día de San Valentín y a su marido nunca se le había olvidado.

Rick estaba preparando el desayuno que le dejaría a su mujer antes de irse a la base.

"Bueno días, Rick." – Saludó Lisa mientras entraba a la pequeña cocina. Esperaba que su marido la saludara de forma efusiva.

"Buenos días, Lisa. Es una sorpresa verte levantada tan temprano. ¿Por qué no te sientas a desayunar? Ya está listo." – Le dijo Rick mientras le servía lo que acababa de cocinar.

"Claro" – Fue la única respuesta de la mujer.

Los dos se sentaron a desayunar en silencio. Cuando terminaron, Rick recogió los platos y los lavó. Después se dirigió al cuarto de su hijo para llevárselo a la guardería de la base.

"Rick, ¿qué te parece si hoy salgo temprano de la base y te preparo la cena?" – Le propuso la mujer a su marido pensando que tal vez pudieran celebrar el día del amor juntos.

"Me encantaría Lisa, pero hoy se va a hacer una expedición de reconocimiento secreta, y yo estoy al mando." – Le contestó mientras levantaba a su hijo aún profundamente dormido.

"Pero yo no se nada de esto."

"Ya te dije que es una misión secreta."

"Pero que yo sepa, sigo siendo quien está al mando. ¿Por qué no se me avisó?"

"Entre menos gente sepa, es mejor. No quiero arriesgar a nadie más. Es mi deber velar por el bienestar de los pilotos y la gente de la base, incluyéndote."

"¡Pero Rick! Hoy es . . ."

"Hoy es el mejor día para esta misión. Mejor me voy Lisa porque ya se me hizo tarde. ¿No piensas despedirte de tu hijo?" – Levantó Rick al bebé un poco. Lisa le dio un beso al dormilón en brazos de su marido. – "Nos vemos mañana, y por Roy no te preocupes. Va a quedar en buenas manos."

"Rick"

"Rick nada." – Le dijo finalmente mientras le daba un rápido beso en la frente a su mujer y salía casi corriendo de la casa. Lisa se quedó en la puerta viendo como los dos amores de su vida se iban de su lado.

"Te amo Rick." – Dijo la mujer desde la puerta, conteniendo el aliento. La soledad golpeándola repentinamente.

Esa mañana llegó a la base más temprano que de costumbre. Se dirigió directo a su oficina, y al entrar, se sorprendió al ver que su arreglo de flores ya estaba ahí. Al verlo, sintió un nudo en la garganta. Ella quería que fueran de su marido, pero no lo eran. Por más que ella tratara de imaginar que fueran de él, no era más que una mentira. El había preferido pasar el día del amor en su Veritech, que en casa con ella y su hijo.

Pasaron dos horas y ella no se había acercado a las flores. Incluso se había puesto a trabajar en la salita de su oficina. Había ido a dar una vuelta al puente. Le sorprendió que nadie supiera de la misión secreta de Rick. Aunque conociéndolo, era probable que se comunicara hasta que encontrara lo que andaba buscando. Sólo esperaba que estuviera bien.

Finalmente no pudo más y tomó el ramo de rosas y leyó la tarjetita.

"Feliz día del amor. Te espero esta noche en el restaurant del hotel Nueva Macross. La reservación está a tu nombre. Tu admirador secreto"

"¿Pero que es esto?" – Se preguntó la mujer mientras se sentaba de golpe. De repente el aire le faltaba. Inmediatamente le llamó a su secretaria. – "Ubícame a la Capitana Sterling. Ahora mismo. Dile que venga a mi oficina."

Cuando Miriya entró, Lisa estaba dando vueltas de un lado a otro en la oficina. Parecía que la mujer estaba teniendo una charla interna. En su mano había una pequeña tarjeta que golpeaba rápidamente contra su otra mano.

"¿Qué te pasa, Lisa? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma."

"Mira" – Le dijo mientras le daba la tarjeta que había recibido. – "Quien quiera que me esté mandando estas flores quiere verme. ¿Pero que se cree? Debería averiguar ahora mismo quien es, y meterlo a prisión. Esa no es forma de tratar a un alto mando militar." – Amenazaba mientras seguía dando vueltas por la sala.

"La respuesta que buscas está aquí." – Le dejo la peliverte mientras le mostraba la tarjeta. Lisa se paró de golpe.

"¿De qué hablas?" – Cuestionó sin entender.

"Quieres saber quien te manda las flores y esta invitación, y mandarlo a corte. ¿No es así?"

"Por supuesto"

"¿Qué mejor manera de averiguar quien es, que yendo a esa cita?"

"Ahora sí que te volviste loca. ¿Cómo voy a verme con alguien que no conozco?"

"Entonces lleva a Rick. Que te apoye en esto. Que ese tipo sepa que hay alguien a tu lado."

"Ja, ¿Rick? Rick en este momento está volando quien sabe donde en una 'misión especial.' Va a llegar hasta mañana." – Contestó amargamente.

"Pues entonces yo te acompaño, pero de que vas a esa cita, vas. ¿Qué tal si después quiere buscarte en la base, o en tu casa, y poner a tu hijo en peligro."

"¡Eso si que no! Yo no voy a permitir que se acerque a mi familia. Mientras fueron únicamente las flores y las notas no me importó. Hasta me pareció tierno, pero ya sobrepasó los límites. Este jueguito se va a acabar."

"Yo estoy contigo."

Esa misma tarde, Miriya le llevó a Lisa todo lo que necesitaba para su cita con ese desconocido.

"¿No te parece demasiado? Voy a decirle sus verdades a ese tipo. ¿Por qué tengo que vestirme como si fuera a ver al gran amor de mi vida?" – Se quejó Lisa mientras se veía al espejo. Miriya le había llevado un vestido rojo entallado, de tirantes gruesos. Le llegaba hasta la rodilla. Unos altos tacones rojos acompañaban su atuendo.

"El que le vayas a decir sus verdades no es ningún pretexto para que vayas en uniforme. Además, si las cosas se salen de control, no querrás que la milicia se vea afectada. ¿o sí? Es mejor que vayas de civil."

"Sí, pero."

"Nada de peros. Vas a ir como una princesa, y saldrás como una reina una vez que le hayas dados unas bofetadas, y patadas si quieres a ese tipo."

"Hay Miriya. . . Gracias." – Le dijo sinceramente la mujer a su amiga.

"No tienes nada que agradecer. Lo que sea por ayudar a una amiga. Además si fuera al revés, tú harías lo mismo por mí."

"Por supuesto."

Finalmente la hora de la cita llegó. Lisa no quiso involucrar a su chofer. Por lo cual Miriya y ella se fueron en un taxi. Ambas mujeres llegaron a la entrada del hotel y se fueron directo al restaurante.

"Hasta aquí te acompaño Lisa. Tal vez si te ve con alguien más se desaparezca. No te apures. Voy a estar cerca.

"Gracias" – Le dijo la mujer y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Después desapareció a través de las puertas de cristal del restaurant.

"Buenas noches." – Le dijo el camarero a Lisa una vez que entró. "Tiene reservación."

"Ah . . . sí . . . tengo una reservación . . . a nombre de . . . Lisa Hayes." – Habló nerviosamente la mujer. Su corazón casi saliéndosele del pecho.

"Claro Señora. Acompáñeme por favor."

Lisa siguió al camarero y se sorprendió de que el hombre no la llevara a una de las mesas principales. Se alejaron y caminaron hasta una puerta al final de un pasillo. La mujer estuvo a punto de salir corriendo, pero tomó valor para seguir adelante. Tenía que terminar con todo eso de una vez.

"Aquí es Señora." – Informó el hombre mientras abría la puerta. Lisa únicamente hizo una pequeña aseveración con la cabeza.

La mujer entró al pequeño salón. La luz era muy tenue y una suave música envolvía el lugar. A la mitad del cuarto había una mesa. Pudo distinguir que había alguien sentado dándole la espalda. El respaldo de la silla era algo alto, por lo que no alcanzaba a ver bien al hombre que la esperaba. La puerta se cerró detrás de ella y el hombre en la mesa se levantó lentamente. Lisa salió de su estupor para comenzar con su reclamo.

"No crea que estoy aquí por gusto. Vine únicamente para decirle que deje de estar mandándome flores y recados. Soy una mujer casada y amo a mi marido. . ." – Lisa se calló en seguida al ver que el hombre se daba la vuelta y quedaban frente a frente. – "¡RICK!" – Exclamó la mujer al ver frente a ella a nadie más que a su marido.

"¿Te sorprende verme aquí?"

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué no estabas en una misión secreta?" – Le dijo sin comprender.

"Eres la mujer más hermosa de toda Nueva Macross y sus alrededores." – Le dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella. – "Hoy te vez verdaderamente hermosa. Tu marido es un hombre muy afortunado por tenerte a su lado. Mi día se complementa al verte." – Con cada palabra que Rick decía, los ojos de Lisa se iban abriendo más y más. Rick estaba repitiendo cada una de las palabras en las tarjetas de las flores y las notas del parabrisas.

"¡Eras tú! Pero ¿por qué?" – Cuestionó mientras Rick la tomaba lentamente de las manos, la dirigía a la mesa y la ayudaba a sentarse. El hombre tomó la otra silla y se sentó junto a ella sin soltarle la mano.

"Nuestras relación se ha visto complicada por nuestro trabajo. Tu siempre estas en la base y creí que necesitabas algo que te levantara el ánimo."

"Pero pudiste habérmelo dicho directamente. Sin necesidad de todo esto."

"¿No te agradó?"

"Claro que me agradó. Pero me entristecía pensar que alguien más podría hacer algo que tú mismo no hacías. Cada que olía una flor, que leía una nota, pensaba que eran tuyas. Pensaba que eras tú quien se tomaba el tiempo de comprar las flores y escribir los recados."

"¡Pero es que sí fui yo quien hizo todo eso!"

"¡Lo sé!"

"¿Entonces?"

"No sé si besarte o agarrarte a patadas." – Le dijo bajando la mirada.

"Si me das a escoger . . . elijo lo primero." – Confesó el hombre mientras tomaba tiernamente los labios de su mujer. Lisa se rehusó en un principio, pero su amor pudo más que su coraje y terminó besándolo igualmente. Su beso fue interrumpido por el camarero.

"La cena está lista." – Lisa se sonrojó un poco al darse cuenta de que alguien pudo haber sido testigo de ese beso.

No despegaron la vista uno del otro mientras canaban. Rick le confesó a su esposa como fue que todas las mañanas antes de llegar a la base le compraba el arreglo de flores y lo dejaba en su oficina antes de que llegara su secretaria y dejara a Roy en la guardería. También le dijo que aprovechaba cuando el chofer se iba para poner las notitas en el carro, o le llamaba por el radio para que fuera a buscar algo y se pudiera alejar.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Rick tomó la mano de su mujer y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la suave música. El hombre la abrazó tiernamente y Lisa se acomodó en su hombro. Las manos de él recorrían la espalda de su esposa.

Poco tiempo después, la pareja salió del saloncito privado. Lisa se sorprendió al ver que Rick no se dirigía a la salida del lugar, sino a las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones del hotel.

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"Renté un cuarto de hotel." – Le dijo mientras de su bolsillo sacaba una tarjeta de habitación del hotel.

"¿Y Roy?" – Cuestionó Lisa preocupada.

"No te apures." – Le dijo al oído mientras le daba un beso. – "Roy está con Max y Miriya."

"¿¡Ellos lo sabían!?"

"Desde un principio." – En ese momento entendió por qué Miriya insistió tanto en que fuera y vestida de esa manera.

La pareja llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación, y Lisa vio como sin esperar más, Rick abrió la puerta y la tomó en sus brazos, como cuando se casaran, y en brazos, la metió a la habitación. Una vez adentro, volvió a besarla, pero más apasionadamente.

Lisa sintió que su marido la bajaba lentamente hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo. La música nuevamente llenó sus sentidos y comenzaron a bailar de nuevo a la luz de las decenas de velas que adornaban la habitación. Esta vez, Rick besaba el cuello de su esposa y bajaba hasta su hombro. Lisa estaba fascinada y ya no pensaba en el dolor que le había causado Rick con su indiferencia de días anteriores. De igual manera ella comenzó a acariciar sus brazos y su pecho mientras bailaban y correspondía a sus besos. Pequeños te amos se escapaban de los labios de ambos.

Lisa cerró los ojos para poder disfrutar de todas las sensaciones que su marido la estaban haciendo sentir. Sintió el camino de besos que Rick dejó desde su frente hasta su cuello, y después su hombro.

Al ritmo de la música, Rick la fue acercando a la cama y sin despegarse el uno del otro se sentaron. Rick bajó los tirantes del vestido de su esposa sin dejar de besarla. Una vez que ella estuvo liberada del vestido rojo que llevara, ella comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de su marido, remplazando cada botón, con un beso en su piel desnuda.

Lisa sintió como, con sumo cuidado, Rick la recostaba sobre la suave cama mientras los besos y caricias sobre su piel continuaban. Ella correspondía a sus besos y delineaba su ancha espalda con sus manos.

La noche transcurrió entre besos y te amos, y Lisa supo entonces, que aunque sus vidas estuvieran llenas de tensiones y responsabilidades, el hombre a su lado la seguía amando. A partir de entonces, las flores y las notas de amor nunca dejaron de aparecer en la cama de Lisa Hayes, aunque no fuera Día de San Valentín.

**FIN**

No sé el título de canción que provocó este minific. Sólo sé que la tocaban en las fiestas familiares. Únicamente recuerdo que dice algo de un ramito de violetas.

Sé que estuvo cortito, pero ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? Estoy abierta a cualquier comentario y sugerencia.


End file.
